Chancy
by JemMimi
Summary: Marinette had saved a certain famous man after he had been beaten up in an alleyway. But the said man doesn't appreciate the help. (Adrinette/AU/OS).


**Hey guys! I've been a lazy prick these past few months and I accidently got a new story idea. I want to expand on this plot, but for now I will keep it as a one-shot. Sorry I am not the best at describing certain scenes as I am trying to keep it at T-rated and it is sort of out of my comfort zone. This is more of an experiment than a serious story. After re-reading I am actually really cringing at how this turned out, but I wrote almost 2,000 words and I am not going to waste it.**

* * *

 ** _Chancy_**

Adrien was probably at the peak of his career.

Modeling for his father actually wasn't as bad as he thought, he didn't have to worry about school, had all the money he needed, plus was actually doing something that really that hard to do.

Now if only the chicks around him stopped bugging the shit out of him.

He didn't know how they found out all of his personal information, but every time he got a random text he just ended up buying a new phone instead of requesting for a number change. They would somehow find it quicker.

Every since he was a child, he had learned that the world was full of fakes. They were all going to ultimately die one day. That there was no point of loving another and no one really cared for him. Life was just a thing that would happen, and wasting it was all that people cared about. Life had no importance.

Today he was in a photoshoot. Modeling for a new line for another company instead of his father's this time. He is particularly proud of this fact, being away from his father's company and learning to be more independent helped him to be matured into his own person. People called 'daddy's little boy' was getting quite annoying. He did get advantages from his father. With him being the head model and all. Almost every person in Paris knows who he is due to advertisements, commercials, etc.

"Good job today Agreste" the photographer smiled back at him. Everybody started putting the equipment away into fancy looking bags.

"No problemo, call if you need me anytime" Adrien winked to add some fake affection, he went to the changing room and started the process of getting back into the clothes he was in before he got there. Walking out of the building, Adrien remembered that he decided to walk to there because the weather was really nice out. Unfortunately, he forgot that it wouldn't be until late at night 'till he would get back home. It was 11:42. He should've just drove.

The way to get back to home was a long process. He would have to cross a few blocks until he would get home. Streetlights lit up the path as he walked down the cold, dark alleyway.

"Hello? Oh hey Nino. Nope just on my way home, there's a new episode tonight? Well, I gotta get home first before I can see it. And eat some dinner to-" Adrien stopped mid-sentence when a pair of two men blocked his path. "Can I help you?" Adrien asked before hanging up the call without warning.

The two men were taller than he was both wearing large coats, which would be weird as it was currently 21 degrees (celsius) out at the moment. "Look, if you just comply of what we ask for, nobody will get hurt" one of them said with a nerve-wrecking grin.

* * *

Marinette walked out of her work building. She was working a late night as usual. As a school technician, her days of dreaming to be a designer were over. Being rejected to be in a fashion-based college, she had nowhere to turn until she studied to be in the worst job she could possibly be. A little office with a computer (with occasionally running around) and a lot of paperwork.

The school was soon to bankruptcy and being forced working overtime without extra pay was taking a toll on her body. Droopy eyes were her most occasional attire. She could barely pay for a nice car without double to pay she was supposed to have. They had cut her salary in half for finance issues, she was currently looking for a new job but it was hard to find the time to look for one.

Luckily for her, her car broke down just a few weeks ago and she couldn't afford to pay the repair damages. She just walked to and from work everyday. Yawning, she put in her earbuds walked down the dark street on the way to her small condo.

It was strange how everything turned out to be. All of her friends ended up being really successful. Marinette could still remember the day where she first met her friend Alya, and the days where she rant about her celebrity crush at the time. Adrien Agreste. It would've been nice if he attended her school, unfortunately he was a homeschooler. If he did go to school he would've gone to her school. Although he wasn't her super idol now, she would have to admit he was still quite handsome as when she was a teenager. Actually more than handsome, he inherited this _godly-like_ body figure.

She sighed thinking of the the embarrassing fanfiction she had posted which had gone on for years, both of them being superheros. She pretending that she didn't like Adrien if he did go to her school. She being a ladybug and he being a black cat. The young woman honestly didn't understand how she kept the story going on, but many people seemed to enjoy it over the internet. If anyone from school knew about it, she would probably go dig her own hole.

Looking down at her phone for a moment, she noticed something strange in the corner of her eye. "It couldn't have been an arm, was it?" The blue-haired girl asked herself. She heard a small groan and concluded it was probably a drunk. "I should still check it out" She thought in her head, just to make sure the drunk was okay. Though her conscience was screaming of the dangers this could lead her to.

Her eyes trembled looking at the sight before her.

A man, she had never seen before, was all covered in what she presumed was his own blood. Multiple cuts were deep into different parts of his skin, his face gashed into, fingers bended in ways she flinched at. The blood oozed all over his skin as it was still drying up from the damage. The horror of what she was experiencing before her wanted to make her throw up.

After a few seconds of realizing what and the situation she was staring at, she dialed 211 on her phone.

* * *

Adrien woke up in immense pain. He didn't know how to describe it, and he knew he wasn't in his own room by looking around. Turning his head hurted a lot so he kept still and looked around with his eyes.

"Ah Mr. Agreste, are you feeling well?" Somebody dressed in mostly white asked with a smile. It wasn't 'till then when Adrien looked at the medical tools and the multiple things he didn't know the name of on his body. His memory hazy he asked, "Where the hell am I?"

"It seems like somebody had beated and stabbed you multiple times, police are still gathering information on what had happened last week. Don't worry, someone found you after the incident and we had you rushed to the hospital." The young man recalled what had happened that night, what had him in an ongoing nightmare for the days he was out asleep. He vaguely remembered the discomfort when the blade had touched his body, the wicked laughs that rung his ears when they realized the enjoyment of hurting him, the screams he cried out even when no one was there to help him.

"I know that you have emotional trauma going on now, I recommend scheduling an appointment with a therapist who deals with people who go through the same as you, there is one I know personally who is rea-" The doctor stopped when he turned his eyes up to his sickly patient.

"There is nothing you can do, there is nothing you damn people can do!" Adrien screamed trying to climb out of the hospital bed, he felt the pain from the stitches they had sewed up, ripping apart. "Mr. Agreste please calm down" The nurse beside him panicked trying to push him down on the assigned bed. "Get out all of you!"

* * *

Marinette waited nervously in the waiting room. She had left work 'early' to see if the man she had helped the other was doing well. Unfortunately he hadn't woke up yet, and listening to the doctors describing what they had during his surgery was clearly disturbing. It seemed like the doctor didn't seem to notice the discomfort signals radiating from her. She had sat there digesting each word debating if it'd be rude to ask him to stop.

When she received a call from the hospital earlier in the morning, she tried to get her day work done and rushed to the hospital running the whole way since her car was still broken.

The young technician waited a few hours before requesting to visit privately.

"Hello?" Marinette knocked, and entered without a response.

"Can you please stop? I don't any you guys help."

"Oh, I am, um, not part of the hospital staff" Mari laughed nervously, kind of mad that the conversation was already at an awkward start.

"Well, whoever you are, tell father that I won't be doing stuff for him for awhile. I will need about one thousand six hundred weeks to recover."

"Sorry, but I really don't know you personally. At all. I was the one who found you that night. Where, um, this happened."

The blonde cocked his head slightly to get a glance at the young woman standing at the front of the door. "You should've let me left me there to die." She gave a thoughtless gasp. And she didn't know if it was an 'I'm offended' or a 'Is he suicidal?' gasp.

"If you were in my situation, you would only feel pain. Living through the experience was pain. And guess what? I will be having pain for the rest of my life. If you just left me there for a few more hours, I wouldn't have to _live_ through this pain."

The woman stood there looking down and gritting her teeth, "Look. I know that you're suffering. But everyone has a chance of living a great life. And I believe that you could get better, you just-" She was cut off by his dark laughter. "I've seen multiple therapists, if that was what you were going to suggest. About the mental abuse I had went through as a child. I doubt anyone can fix me now. Hell, even the psychiatrist I went to last year said so. Life has no meaning after all."

She wondered of the abuse that he gone through, but she was afraid to ask of it. "I'm just here to help you okay? Here's my number. Text me whenever."

* * *

About two weeks later, Marinette almost dropped her phone looking at a notification at the top that said:

 _'Adrien Agreste'_


End file.
